


Fireworks and Festivals

by Kamigwen



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: F/M, Festival, Firework Show, Fluff, Made this for my best friend and decided to revise it a bit, Nonbinary Blanche, Technically a reader insert but at the same time not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamigwen/pseuds/Kamigwen
Summary: Tam was enjoying a simple day with her best friend, when all of a sudden her team leader falls from a tree, her best friend runs off with the Mystic Team leader, and she somehow finds herself at a passing through carnival with Spark insisting on calling it a date.





	Fireworks and Festivals

**Author's Note:**

> There is preset names and stuff, but if you feel like it you can place your own name in for the already given names ^^

It was a sunny day in the Kanto region, two best friends Tam, and Sky were enjoying the sun while they did work for their respective teams. Tam was apart ld Team Instinct, and Sky was part of Team Mystic, as told by their uniform colors. The two of them choose to walk through the park to enjoy the day, their smartphones in their hands while they watched the surrounding Pokemon. Tam was using her phone to help her keep track of her steps while she tried to hatch an egg that was tucked carefully in her backpack, Sky using hers  to write research notes about some of the eggs behaviors and what surrounding wild Pokemon were doing. As they strolled along the path, Tam decided to ask a question that had been bothering her “Soo, despite being Team Leader Blanche's girlfriend...they still make you gather research for them? You don’t even get to do any cool in lab stuff?” Yes, Sky was indeed in a relationship with her team leader, which was a surprise to everyone in Team Mystic, even her. As she recalled her partner requesting the work, she giggled a bit “Of course. They are a scientist, so girlfriend or not I still need to do my part for the team. Just because I am not in the lab doesn't mean this is meaningless work. . Besides, seeing Blanche in a lab coat is worth it all~” Tamela giggled, and just as she was about to say something, Sky's phone went off.   
 Both girls looked down in confusion as a message popped up. While Tam couldn't see what was being said, she could see it was from Blanche, and seemed to be in all caps? Which was odd as from the messaged she was shown, the mystic team leader rarely ever actually typed like that. Sky's blue eyes scanned the message quickly, her gaze getting wider and wider as she did, before she began to anime sweat, mouthing 'crap crap crap' Quickly Sky began to glance between Tam and her phone, on occasions also checking the street while Tam asked “Sky? Is something wrong?” The blonde jumped as she exclaimed, waving her hands frantically with a laugh “WHAT? N-No! Nothing is wrong! Nothing at all haha…”  Tam raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, when the sound of tires skidding on the road came from the distance. A motorcycle raced down the road, only to come skidding to a stop in front of them. The rider of the bike pushed up the visit on their helmet, revealing the team leader of Mystic as they shouted “Hurry! He's close!!!” While Tam, utterly lost and confused, Sky took off at a full sprint towards the bike, leaping behind Blanche before it sped away, leaving the instinct trainer standing alone and confused.   Tam turned and looked around, her hands and arms in the “What the hell just happened” position, before the sound of rustling came from the trees above her. Just as she looked up to investigate, the leader of team instinct fell from the leaves, landing right in front of her. She jumped back in shock, staring at her Team Leader with wide brown eyes, while Spark himself had tiny Zapdos flying around his head. Slowly Tam took a step forward, concern written all over her face as she asked “Team leader? Are you okay?” He didn't respond right away, but soon after hearing her speak, Spark shook his head and looked up, blue eyes trying to focus on who was standing in front of him. When he did, he smiled while he asked “Hey there Tam! What are you here?” Tam let out a small sigh at seeing he was okay, already feeling her heart pick up beating. She wouldn't admit it, but she had a small crush on Spark. It wasn't one of those cheesy she saw him and fell in love kind of thing, it was how he cared for Pokemon and his trainers and friends. That's what got her. She quickly responded to Spark’s question by answering truthfully “Me and Sky were walking in the park to hatch a egg. I was keeping it warm in my pack and she was taking notes about how it was doing..umm,” She shuffled on her feet a bit “What about you Team Leader?” Spark stood up, dusting off his jacket, before he looked down at the female “Well, Blanche had messaged me earlier actually. They said they might have discovered a new technique of egg hatching, one that could help them hatch faster. They told me to meet them here, so I showed up. Then I saw a meowth stuck in a tree and climbed the tree to help him.” He chuckled about the situation, adding “A Pidgey had decided afterwards that I was too close to its nest and attacked me after, that's why I fell from the tree.” Tam laughed alongside her team leader when she learned about the cause of his fall, until she sat there, and connected the dots.  
Tam had told Sky about her crush Spark a while ago, long before Sky had even met the man, hell even way before her and Blanche started dating. She figured that it was so long ago that Sky would forget about it..but it seems that was not the case. She was pretty sure Sky had told Blanche of her crush, and since Blanche was friends with Spark they were no doubt probably involved with the scheme that went on. After all, Sky was the one who suggested going on a walk down this specific path. Her hypothesis was answered when her phone rang from a text message. Opening it, the message said “Hope you enjoy spending some one on one time with Spark ;3” The message was from Sky, and the second her eyes read that damn little emote, Tam felt her entire face glow bright, bright red and the two of them probably planned all of this. She let her face fall into her hands with a groan, bringing Spark’s attention to her. “Are you alright? Your face got all red suddenly, are you sick?” He lifted a hand to try and put it on her forehead, but Tam ducked out of the way before he could actually touch it, Lifting her bright red face, she confessed “No! No I’m not sick...but I just got a message from Sky,,and apparently...apparently she...she and Blanche set this up...me and you running into each other that is..” She muttered the last part out of sheer embarrassment, hoping that Spark wouldn’t think of it as some date. God if he thought it was a date then she would melt right where she stood.

Spark stared down at her for a few moments, his head tilted to the side ever so slightly, causing some of his shaggy blonde hair to fall with it. With how his eyes kept studying her, she kept her eyes down the whole time, until a wide grin spread on his face “Oh! That was nice of them! I’ve always wanted to hang out with you a bit more, after all you are one of my many hard working trainers! So!” He linked arms with her playfully “It’s a date!” Annnd there it was. That one word that made Tam nearly melt in her spot “O-Oh! I umm..uhh..” She felt herself getting a bit dizzy but snapped out of it when Spark suggested “Hey! I think there's a carnival in town today! That will be the best place to go walking to hatch an egg, and we can have some fun while we do it!” She looked at how excited he seemed to be to spend time with her, and seeing that caused her to sigh ever so slightly ‘Curse you Sky. I'll get you for this..but later.’ Taking a final deep breath, she nodded “Sure! Sounds like fun. I hadn't had the chance to go yet but I wanted to at least ride the Ferris wheel!” Spark gained a triumphant smile on his face hearing her answer, already walking them down the sidewalk “Well then what are we waiting for!” 

Together the two of them made way over to where the carnival was, and just as Spark had promised, the first thing they rode was the Ferris wheel. Tam didn't feel bad when Spark said he would pay for everything. After all, she was perfectly capable herself to do it. But he insisted, so she let him. The Ferris wheel was amazing, both of them admiring the view of the entire fair. While they rested at the top, Tam saw a group of people that she all recognized. Down below, at a Eevee petting pen, was Team Leader Candela of Valor, Blanche, and Sky. “Team Leader look!” She quickly said, pulling out her phone to send a quick message. Spark looked over her shoulder to also see the group of friends, both waving when Sky and Candela looked towards them. Once the pair was off the Ferris wheel, they both made haste to meet up with their friends.  Tam of course hugged Sky, but whispered in her friends ear “I'm so going to kill yoou” Sky's only response was a giggle before she pulled away, Candela speaking with her hand in her hop “Well well, I must say I am surprised that we ran into each other so early. I bet Blanche here that we wouldn't see you till the fireworks.” “Yes and you still owe me those five dollars.” 

Tam took note that the team leaders seemed to be in more casual clothing. Unlike Spark who always wore casual looking clothes, she only ever saw the other two in their uniforms that they were known for. However seeing them like this was a nice change. “So what brings you here?” Tam asked, looking up at the two other team leaders, Blanche adjusting a pair of glasses they were wearing “Well, I'm here because Sky and Candela forced me to. Their excuse was I didn't get out enough and needed to visit the carnival to have fun. So that's why we are here.” “Well!” Spark announced with a smile “Who says we can't have a double date with Candela as the all mighty third...wait no, fifth wheel!” There he went again, calling it a date, this causing Tam’s face to boil bright pink. Candela of course saw this and smiled “My my~ I didn't realize you two were on a date!” “We're not! It's just what he's calling it since Blanche and Sky,” She very much emphasized on their names with gritted teeth “Set us up to run into each other.” This shocked the Valor leader a bit, turning her attention to Sky who looked up quite innocently “Sky! I don't believe it! Darling you should have been in Valor, I don't think it's too late to switch teams~” Blanche placed their arm around Sky to move between Her and Candela, saying with ice edging their voice “Candela leave my trainer and girlfriend alone.” “Awe you're not fun Blanche!” Tam couldn't help but laugh watching all of their interactions with each other, and soon the entire group went on with their day, enjoying the carnival as a group.  
As the day past, the the party had as much fun as they could at the Carnival. Everyone learned that Blanche was amazing at carnival games, as said by the amount of stuffed animals that they and Sky now carried. Candela showed off at the strength games, easily getting top on all of those, while Spark showed his skill at...will...Poke Wrestling. No Pokemon were actually hurt as they would never WILLINGLY hurt a person, and Spark would never hurt any Pokemon. So watchung him wrestle was a bit interesting as all he wanted to go was hug the Pokemon, and he did...hug all the Pokemon. Before they knew it, the day had passed and the sun was setting. No one felt like going their separate ways just yet, so they all decided to watch the fireworks together. They all found a spot that had the perfect view of the sky for when the actual show began, and as they waited, they chatted a bit. 

Tam held the egg she had been trying to hatch in her lap as the group got settled down. Spark sat besides her on her right, while Sky was at her left with Blanche behind her (since they were tall enough to look over her) and Candela at Sparks right. Everyone in the group began to feel the temperature drop as the sun set, Tan shivering a bit as she forgot her jacket (since she hadn't been planning to actually be out as long as she had been), when she suddenly felt a weight be placed on her shoulders. At first the brunette though it was Sky, but she turned and saw her friend without a jacket, leaning back into her significant other as they played with her hair, with no jacket whatsoever. Sure Sky was totally okay with the cold (since ya know...Blanche was trainer of Articuno and basically a walking cooler), but thought Sky would have at least brought a jacket. It then hit her, that the only one in the group who had a jacket that warm, with the ever so distinct smell of a nursery, would have been Spark. In a flash she looked over to see Spark, grinning at her, with no jacket on. “Feeling warmer?” He asked her, reaching over to adjust his jacket on her shoulders a bit. Tam dead stared at the team leader, a very noticeable blush returning to her face, as Spark smiled "I figured you were getting cold since I noticed you shiver" Tam looked down at her small pokemon egg to hide away the fact that the gesture had flustered her, quickly whispering "T-Thank you Team Leader" Spark chuckled softly in response to her insistence on being formal "Please, just call me Spark. I am in no way formal so being called a formal title makes me uncomfortable.” Both Blanche and Candela snorted in agreement at his statement, Candela chiming in “That’s right dear. Spark is the least formal out of us all so there isn’t any need to refer to him as team leader. Bit surprised he never stopped you earlier.”   
Spark shrugged a bit at the comment, looking up at the sky “MEEEHHH, just never felt like saying anything till now. Now shh!! I think the fireworks are starting!” He was indeed correct, since as soon as he said that, the fireworks started up. Large explosions of color filled the sky in a matter of seconds, everyone cheering every time one exploded. While all of this went on, Tam felt something wiggle in her lap. For a second she thought it was her hands fidgeting. Then she felt it again. She looked down a bit confused until she saw that her egg was shaking “Sky I think my egg is hatching!!” She exclaimed, everyone else in her group looking towards her instantly. Spark looked the most excited as they watched the egg, Tam setting in on the blanket so it had room to hatch. Soon, the shell of the egg began cracking, more and more cracks appearing with every shake. Not long after, a small Pokémon pushed it’s way out of the egg. Tam's eyes lit up brighter than the fireworks as he exclaimed  "Oh it's a Pichu!!!" Spark and Sky smiled brightly as both exclaimed "Congratulations!" Tam picked up the pokemon, her smile never fading, as she cuddled it close to her chest.

To make sure that it was a healthy Pokemon it was handed over to Blanche so the Mystic leader could give it a small look over. As they did so, Tam rambled on how excited she was to have a Pichu to Spark and Sky, both blondes smiling at her excitement. Soon enough the baby pokemon was back in Tam’s arms, the trainer right away cooing at it, with the baby pokemon making noises of interest. Now that she had the baby pokemon in her arms, Tam didn’t think her evening could get any better. And little did she know it would. After the excitement of the pokemon’s hatching, the group focused on the fireworks, only, as the night went on, Tam found herself becoming more and more sleepy. The next thing she knew she was asleep, unaware that she had fallen asleep on Spark’s shoulder.

Spark honestly looked a little surprised to feel Tam’s head fall on his shoulders, but when he turned to wake her up, Sky shot him a glare that could have frozen Moltres “Just let her sleep. We can take her home in Team Leader Candela’s car, it's how we got here.” The Instinct leader nodded very, very slowly, and went on the watch the last few bits of the firework show. They didn’t stay much longer since the firework show ended only a few minutes after. Spark carefully moved and with the help of Balance, hoisted the still sleeping Tam and also sleeping Pichu carefully onto his back. Candela took the lead of taking the group to her car, where she told the party to wait while she went over to go get it.

As they waited,  Sky asked with a very devious innocence “So, what are you going to tell Tam if she asks you what happened tomorrow?” Spark rose an eyebrow and shrugged “That she fell asleep and we took her home! And I so plan on telling her what a blast I had today. Maybe me and her can do something like this again! I think I heard her say that she liked this one coffee shop nearby the Instinct main gym..” As he rambled on about some of the things he could potentially do with her again, Blanche and Sky looked at each other for a moment, and exchanged a fist bump at the success of their plan, the group all happy and ready for the next day. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for my best friend, I had written it a while ago when both of us were way into Pokemon Go. Well I found it and decided to revise it a bit so I could post it here! Her link is right here https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterSweeticide and If you read this best friend who you know who you are, I hope you like it!


End file.
